


Drawings

by lillpon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Drawing, Friendship, Gen, this is a bit silly but I had the idea and wanted to share lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillpon/pseuds/lillpon
Summary: Killian hasn't drawn in ages. With Wish Hook's help and inspiration, he picks it up again.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Drawings

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I'm borrowing the idea used by other authors where “Killian” refers to OG Hook while “Jones” refers to Wish Hook.

Killian passes the bag from Granny's to hang from his hook before he pushes open the main door of the sheriff's station. He takes the turn for the office and spots Jones sitting on one of the desks, occupied with writing.

"Hey, mate," he says. 

Jones raises his head and gives him a smile. He then nods towards the storage room. "Emma's just finishing."

"Really? I thought I'd need to wait for her." He walks closer to Jones. Is that a notebook he's writing on?

Jones snorts a laugh. "She said your... our, punctuality is rubbing off on her."

Killian laughs. He's about to comment on how having two very punctual deputies would have that effect, but his attention is caught by what Jones is actually doing on the notebook.

He's sketching.

Killian doesn't realize he's transfixed by that simple sketch of a ship sailing on the open seas until Emma calls out to him. Neither her nor Jones seem to notice exactly how transfixed he was.

* * *

Killian "catches" Jones sketching again two days later, during a slow, lazy evening shift. Chin resting on his mechanical hand, he doesn't react when Killian stands up from his desk and steps closer. He's sketching the bare back of a female figure, her hands buried in her long, curly hair.

Killian takes a deep breath. His mind fills with memories of Milah posing for him to draw, of him for her to draw... though she always preferred drawing landscapes, painting people frustrated her, the only drawing of that kind that she didn't end up ripping being her own self-portrait. Had he known how early he'd lose her...

"I didn't know you kept up drawing," he says in a low voice.

Jones just shrugs. "I had a lot of time to spend alone in the tower, when Alice was asleep. I remember," he says, pausing on the sketch, "one of the first times I went for a supply run at the nearby village, I found some paper and charcoal, and decided to try picking it up again." He adds a couple of lines before adding, "My first attempts were pitiful. I tried sketching the tower room, the view from the window, my Alice sleeping in her crib. Eventually I just fell into it again. By the time Alice was old enough to draw shapes, I had practiced enough to reach the level I was in when I'd stopped." He turns to look at him and immediately grows worried. "Are you alright?"

Killian realizes how he must be looking. To Jones' eyes he's probably an open book. He sighs weakly. "I... I guess I hadn't realized I've been missing that."

Jones fidgets with the pencil in his hand. "It wasn't easy for me to start again, either."

The good thing with being friends with... himself is that a lot of things don't need explanation.

He remembered sketching as a kid; not so much during his time in servitude, then the occasional doodle when he was in the Navy, then it was with Milah that he spent the most time on it. She'd taught him techniques, let him copy her sketches for practice, posed for him to draw... and then she was gone, and any thought of going back on that hurt.

"But when I was thinking of how I had Alice to live for... it felt different." Jones picks up his phone from the desk and after a quick search, he shows Killian a series of charcoal sketches of a baby, then a toddler, then a small child. 

Alice, he realizes.

Jones chuckles. "You could call those my 'baby pictures' of her. Alice told me she'd picked up all the sketches she could find in the tower before finally leaving, I had a few on my person but I lost them during my search for a cure..." His eyes fall as he looks at the pictures of the drawings.

Killian rubs softly on Jones' shoulder. "Good thing she kept those, then."

Jones smiles softly. He then straightens his face and looks up at him. "I could help you start again, if you want."

"Well, I-" Killian shrugs. "I do have the luxury of actual baby pictures."

Jones gives him a look that lets him know he's not buying the excuse. He clicks his tongue. "Fine. I don't mind excelling you at something other than our looks."

Killian scoffs, but he knows even that isn't convincing Jones.

* * *

Killian gives in only a few days later and invites Jones home one evening when Emma is off to inspect some troublemakers in the Land of Untold Stories while he babysits Hope. They start with Jones guiding him through sketching the vase filled with fresh roses in the living room.

Killian squints at the end product, but Jones reassures him he'll get better at it soon.

The living room. The view of the sea from the attic bedroom, the two Jolly Rogers moored next to each other. His Jolly Roger herself. The flowers Emma grows in their garden.

After a few sketches, Killian realizes he doesn't need Jones' guidance anymore. However, Jones accepts happily every time he invites him to come draw with him.

He finally draws Hope sleeping calmly, that thumb of hers trying to sneak its way past the pacifier to her mouth. As if she feels it, she only wakes up right when he's finished, and he's surprised to actually feel satisfied with the final sketch.

Jones scoffs playfully at him when Killian shows him the sketch.

"What? I think she looks beautiful," Killian says.

"Of course she does. Proves how much of Emma's looks she got," Jones teases him.

Jones laughs at the face Killian gives him.

* * *

His first time with watercolours, Jones takes him to the port to paint their ships.

"I started experimenting with colours for the first time when Alice was about three. I wanted to give her more colourful pictures of what she didn't have the chance to see on her own," Jones says.

"Great motivation," Killian comments. 

"It made me think of all the colourful paints we'd find in all the exotic ports Milah loved, and why I had never bothered trying out painting with colours back then."

"Huh," Killian says as he prepares his palette by Jones' instructions. "I never thought of that myself."

"That's what I like about this, you know?" Jones looks at him with an earnest smile. 

Killian knows he speaks for both of them when he says, "Getting to know ourselves better."

Once again, Jones lets Killian mimic his painting, giving him instructions throughout. He's not satisfied with the end result, but Jones assures him again that it's gonna get better.

"We didn't learn how to use a sword in one day, either," he tells him.

* * *

He eventually sticks to sketching, or pale soft colours when he does add them, in contrast to Jones' bright, vivid colours.

"It's interesting," Emma comments on that, "to see how you're still different despite being... almost the same."

"Well, we do have some twenty-eight years of different experiences," Killian says. 

"You'd better not mimic my full experience, mate," Jones says.

"Are you kidding? I'll still be the more handsome when we grow old."

Emma scoffs. "I have an idea. How about you paint each other? You can compare the two paintings and decide which one has the most exaggerated ugliness."

"Now that's a competition," Jones says. "As long as Emma is not a judge."

"Are you afraid of losing, Jones?" Killian says.

"Just keeping it fair," he shrugs innocently. "It's your face she sees all the time; perhaps she's grown bored to it."

The pillow Killian was sitting on flies to Jones' direction as he and Emma burst into laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> them fighting like brothers lol
> 
> I just have the need to see them both share this silliness because God knows they both need it


End file.
